Lechku
The Gold Demon Lechku and his counterpart Silver Demon Nechku are two powerful demons responsible for plaguing the Oina tribe and bringing a blizzard on Kamui. Background The twin demons were originally altar statues on the twin peaks of Ezofuji. However, one day they came to life and attacked all of Kamui. A brave Oina hero defeated them and they returned to their statue state. However, 100 years later, they returned and used a Blizzard Machine to bring unending winter to Kamui. They then injured the Oina elder, Kemu, preventing him from performing the annual Volcanic Incantation to end the winter. They also abducted the one other Oina with the ability to perform the Incantation, Lika, and sent her to through the Spirit Gate to be eaten by True Orochi. After rescuing Lika, Oki and Amaterasu infiltrated the Wawku Shrine to defeat the two demons. Amaterasu found Nechku, and her past self, Shiranui, also stepped in to help. However, as they defeated Nechku, Lechku also appeared. The two prepeared to defeat Lechku, but Oki rushed in. Determined to defeat the demons, he attacked them. However, the demons then used their trump card: they froze time, allowing them to attack Oki easily. However, as the demos prepared to strike the killing blow, Shiranui jumped in and took the blow, severely injuring herself. While Oki and Amaterasu were tending to Shiranui, the twin demons, escaped to another altar in the shrine. Oki and Amaterasu eventually found and killed the demons, lifting the burden on Kamui. Involvement They are somewhat minor in terms of involvement; although they are mentioned several times, most of the plot in their arc is devoted to finding Lika and Oki's quest, so not much forboding is added to their appearance. However, they are responsible for mortally injuring Shiranui, causing her death when she returned to the past, an act previously attributed to True Orochi. Strategy The first battle with Nechku is easy, as all Amaterasu has to do is dodge any attacks aimed at her and watch Shiranui's superior powers deal with the demons. However, in the second boss fight, you only have Oki and both demons are present. The battle is straightforward: just dodge the demon's minor attacks and use specific Celestial Brush Techniques when they summon objects out of their hats. The demons' attacks include swooping at Amaterasu and stopping time to attack her. Oki is also attacking them, but he can only launch icicles at them, which bounce off their tough hides. Instead, Amaterasu must wait until one of the demons summons an object from their hat. They will lift off their hat and summon either a Giant Bud (use Bloom, provides health and ink), the egg-like thing the Spider Queen summoned (Power Slash it like before to stun them), the cursed fruit Cursed Trees and Bud Ogres throw (Power Slash it back to stun them), Ninetails's Ninetstrike sword (use Thunderstorm on it with the lightning in the sky above the battlefield to stun them) or a bomb (use Inferno on it to blow it up early and stun them). As you can see, every object except the Giant bud can be used to stun the owl who summons it. However, if the correct Brush Technique is not used quickly enough, they will use it to damage Amaterasu, so recognising which technique to use and when is essential. When one of the demons has been stunned, Oki will make a bow around himself. Pull him back and release him at the stunned demon and he will draw them to the ground so you can attack them; otherwise they are invincible. Each demon has its own health bar, so both must be defeated to end the battle. Quotes These two would be the only bosses who do not speak besides Yami; instead they simply hoot. Trivia *Although their spirits go into the Ark of Yamato and concept art shows they were meant to be fought in it, they are not. This may be because of the integral role Oki had in the battle. Since Oki is not on the ark, it would take too much time to program a feature to duplicate his role. *Even after Lechku and Nechku have been defeated, you're still able to hear owls hooting in the area of Wep'keer. This may be because there are real owls in the forests. This is supported by the fact that owls are the Oina sacred animal, so naturally there are some in the area. *Lechku and Nechku are based on the owl demons passed down through Ainu traditions, Moshirechiku and Kotanechiku. They personify the passing of time and the inevitability of all things coming to an end, as shown by the two styles of clock in their chests. In the mythology that involves them, the demons trap Amaterasu, who is then rescued by an Ainu warrior. In the game Okami, that warrior is Oki. In the English version, Kotanechiku's name is remembered as Kotane, Oki's sword. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Enemies Category:Bosses